1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension device for a tool handle, and particularly to a suspension device that directly clamps the handle to suspend the tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple tools with long handles, such as brooms, mops, rakes, shovels and the like, are usually stored by hanging them handle down or by a ring attached to a distal end of the handle. The ring is looped on a hook attached high on a wall because the handles are long. However, looping the ring on a hook high on a wall is difficult and inconvenient. Additionally, the hooks are attached securely to the wall so that distances between tools cannot be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to provide a suspension device for a tool handle to overcome the drawbacks of conventional fixtures to store tools with handles.